Light's plan C
by arckit
Summary: An alternative ending to Death note. I have read  many other alternative endings fanfic but none of them really gives a twist... Hence this fanfic is written for those who love to seek twists.
1. The Conclusion

Plan C

Disclaimer: Deathnote was not made by me , the original storyline was awesome i just altered it a bit so that Kira could win.

//////CHAPTER 1///////

The door opened slightly .Light could not hold himself to smile. There was no loophole in his plan. As each second ticked he could feel himself stepping nearer to god's throne. Unable to bear the ecstasy anymore he bellowed to his loyal servant.

"Mikami… the names have been written yes?"

Mikami tilted his head, God is calling him.

"Yes.." he replied back.

Ligth chuckled slightly "You can come out Mikami, my era is going to begin and you should have the honor to watch it with me".

Near's lip twitched a tad while the SPK members' and the investigation team had a pure shocked expression on their faces.

Mikami opened the door and came in . He grinned widely at his God.

"Mikami count their seconds of death for me…" Ligth calmly said.

"35…36…37…38…39…" Mikami counted merrily.

At the 40th second every member in their respective group was rooted at the ground waiting for their ominous death. However as seconds passed, death did not befall on any of them.

This time Near smiled victoriously "Light no Kira… I won"

Light mouth was slightly ajar, before his calm expression returned. Mikami looked petrified and shocked at the same time "Why!!!" he screamed. He looked at the names he had written down again confirming that he did not write any of them wrong.

"How…?"Light whispered under his breath.

Near calmly explained how the kidnapping of Kiyomi Takada led him to believe that there was a possibility of a fake notebook. Light frowned ,his head was facing downward as he listened to Near's explanation. He smiled sadly.

"And so are you going to kill me right here and now?" Light asked.

Near put a finger on his lips. He thought for a while before saying "Maybe you should write your own name into the death note? I believe you do not want yourself to get exposed to the public?"

"In this way I could also give you the grace of dying in any way you wish however I do not allow you to give yourself more than 3 days of grace to live"

Light clenched his fist, the self-proclaimed god nodded his head slowly. He knew that Near gave his respect to him as Kira in his own way. Near's hand slid into the insides of his clothes and pulled the Deathnote. He flipped through the note until the last page of it and put a pen on it. Light slowly reached for the pen. "Wait" Near said stopping Light to write his name.

"Lester,go behind him and point your gun at his head. Should he write any other name besides his own name, do not hesitate to pull the trigger",Near said with a yawn.

Lester pulled out his gun and walked briskly towards Light's back and pressed the gun's to the back of Light's head. Light gave everyone what seemed to be a final last look before finally staring at Near's face for a while. Near gave him a quizzical look before snapping at him "Hurry up…" He needed to ensure his victory quickly.

Light sighed deeply before writing his name. Everything seemed in a slow motion as Near watched his antagonist wrote his name on the murdering book. Finally after Light finished the last stroke of his name, Near smiled brightly.

"Now you can write your cause of death but no more than 3 days of grace as I told you" Near urged;

Light put down the pen and held his watch in front of him.

"No, 40 seconds that's all I need…"Light said as his stare was locked at his last memento of his father..

This struck Near as something odd. He frowned, thinking what kind of tricks are Light up to. However he should be dead at the 40th second from now, Near thought. Near counted the seconds by heart.

35…36…37…38…39…

"Argh…"

Ridner clutched at his chest tightly before falling onto the ground. Near stared at the dead body in shock. Then Aizawa collapsed followed by the rest of the investigation and the SPK team. As Near watched his comrades dying, he could feel something was gripping at his heart tighter and tighter. "Why…?"Near cried. Light was still alive, well and standing before Near's weakened body. His lips curled into a wide smile. Rays of light shone through the roof's slits on Light's back. Near squinted his eyes slightly due to the lights as he stared at Light's face.

Is he truly a god?, Near thought as his vision began to blur in darkness.

**This is the first time i'm making a fancfic so please give me reviews so that i can improve more but go easy on me.  
This chapter only reveals the result of Light's plan C the next chapter will reveal how the plan was created.  
I have re uploaded this story coz some reviewers revealed that simply giving Light the deathnote was just foolish.Hence  
it has been updated a tiny bit. **


	2. The Godly Plan

The Godly plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE CHEERS

/////CHAPTER 2/////

//On the 26th//

The beeping sound of the monitor rang through the room. An 'N' charcater was displayed on the monitor. Light quickly pressed the 'L' button besides it. Near's changed voice was then heard through the speaker.

"L… This abduction was not made by me" Near said with a calm tone.

"So is it done by Mello?" Light asked.

"Yes most probably, I am sorry this has happened with all the bodyguards that I had set for her. But I will assure you that I will find her location at any cost"

"Yes… please do ,Near" thoughts were racing through Light's mind. He was thinking of how this kidnapping could bring him or Near any advantage. After the electronic communication had ended Light rested his back on his chair. This abduction does have an effect to his plan however it is almost next to none.

No…, It is not next to none but it may decrease the chance of success by 1 or 2 percent ,Light thought. He still did not forget that he gave Mikami a role to kill Takada should anything like this happen however considering his instruction of not taking the real deathnote out until the 28th ,he would not use the note before then to just kill Takada. That 1 or 2 percent was nothing but a bunch of pure speculations and human errors.

1 or 2 percent… Light kept repeating that number in his head and finally made a decision. There should not be any human errors in his plan ,for he is a God. God does not make any kind of human errors. Hence Light began to formulate various plan to counter any situation that may arise from the 1 or 2 percent chance.

As Light was brainstorming, his cell phone vibrated jolting him. He took out his cell phone and he noticed it was an unknown number.

Could it be Takada? Light thought.

As he pressed the cell phone onto his ears Takada's stuttering voice could be heard.

"Yagami-kun I…"

Light quickly told the investigation team to keep quiet and replied back to the kidnapped victim. "Are you alright Takada?"

"Yes… but I do not know where I am… Yagami help me"

"Calm down Takada… are you locked up know? And you must have done what I told you when you were in this kind of situation right?"

"…"

"Takada?"

"Yes… I am… not locked up anymore and I have done what you told me to…"

Light smiled, his piece was not sacrificed just yet.

"Good,now tell me your surroundings and we will come and get you"

"I… remember I had seen a sign saying Nagano I was in a truck…and there was a motor bike inside it… and also an old church I think"

"Good… now leave your cell phone on we will trace it to your location. Help is coming."

"Yes… Yagami thank you…"

"Thank me later when you are saved"

Light hung up his phone. He could not back his smile.The plan C had finally been formulated in his head.

* * *

//On the 28th after the incident in the warehouse// 

"Mikami, you do not have to pick that deathnote. It is a fake." Light prompted Mikami just before Mikami's finger touched the deathnote that was still held tightly in Aizawa's hand.

A fake? Mikami questioned himself. Truly he did not understand his God's way of thinking.

Mikami trudged behind Light as he walked leisurely towards his car. Mikami could not keep his curiosity any longer before asking his God.

"God, forgive my rudeness but how did you survive the deathnote?"

Light chuckled, surviving his writing on his own deathnote had been simple. In fact he already planned to propose to Near to write his name on the deathnote from the very start. By proposing such idea Near would have to take out the real deathnote that had been stolen from Mikami.

"Tell me Mikami… what are the conditions to successfully kill a person with a deathnote?"

"…you need to have their face and name?" Mikami replied reluctantly, fearing that he did not give the right answer.

"True, and what do you think when you write the name?"

Mikami stopped in his track for a while before grinning maliciously. Of course God had thought of someone else's name while he wrote his own name. That was the reason he looked at Near's face for so long.

"It was a half gamble though, it took some concentration to write your own name while thinking of the other's face" Light continued.

However that was only a small fraction of my godly plan, Light thought. The objective of the 'faking death with a deathnote' strategy was only to reveal the location of the real deathnote that Near had kept in his possession. If only Near did not propose the idea of writing his own name on the deathnote or Near refused his proposal to write his name at the deathnote himself, the ending would still be the same. Probably he would only end up having one deathnote ,which belonged to the investigation team, instead of two, that is if Near did not hide the stolen deathnote nearby.

Then again Near could ask him to write his name on the deathnote which he brought from the investigation team's headquarters. However Near might have calculated the fact that the investigation team's deathnote could have been replaced with the fake one as well. And indeed the deathnote that Aizawa brought to the meeting place had been a fake.

Light finally reached his car and sat on the passenger's seat. Mikami quickly followed into the car and started the engine.

"Mikami I want you to take me to a place first…I am going to meet with someone."

Mikami chuckled lightly, and said jokingly "Is is someone I know God?"

"Oh yes, it is someone you may know very well…",Light said as he pulled out the original deathnote that belonged to the investigation team from under the driver's seat.

**This part of the story reveals the method that Light used to survive deathnote, it may be a bit confusing but i have tried my best to explain it in the simplest manner. Do not hesitate to give me criticism or reviews. And thanks for reading up to here, hopefully you will still keep up with my story. Still much of his plan had not been revealed.**


	3. The Piece

The Pieces

DISCLAIMER: DEATHNOTE IS NOT MADE BY ME!!!

////CHAPTER 3////

"Stop here,Mikami"

The car stopped in front of an old apartment that was not very far from the warehouse.

"Mikami, lend me your cell phone"

"Yes,God" Mikami quickly handed his cell phone over to Light.

Light dialed a certain number and as he waited for the other side to pick up the call he looked up at the apartment.

"Hey,it's me… Im in front of your apartment now… Can you see us?"

Mikami's eyes searched through all the windows of the apartment. His eyes then stopped at a woman figure behind a window on the seventh floor.

Light waved at the figure as he spoke "Yes, I can see you… Your room number is 707…

Ok I'll be there…"

Light hung up the phone and gave back the cell phone to his servant. Light then walked into the apartment to the room 707 with Mikami following behind. As the door 707 was opened Mikami could not hold himself to cry out "YOU…"

The woman who opened the door had a short black hair accompanied with an intellectual face and an attractive figure. She was no other than Kiyomi Takada. Light smirked, he already predicted that this would happen. "Yes I know it is shocking to see someone who was supposed to be dead" Light lightly stated. Takada put on a puzzled expression. _Did he mean the news of the burning church? _She thought

Mikami recalled that he had written down Takada's name on the deathnote and that was the reason Near had also been able to obtain the knowledge of the existence of the fake deathnote_. But why is she still alive? _

Watching the situation, Light could already comprehend what the two thinking were_. It is for the best to keep this misunderstanding for a while,_ Light thought. Mikami then turned to God hoping to get a reasonable explanation but Light ignored him before speaking "We have no time to waste, let's complete the final stage of my plan".

"Mikami I want you to send a message to the station with a changed voice and 'Kira' character to tell them that I had won the battle against those who are obstructing my path. With this message you have to send the photos of the SPK team and the investigation team to the station as well… including my photo of course. Tell them that these are the faces of the people that have disobeyed Kira and died. For Near… you could go back to the warehouse and take his picture but… close his eyes before doing so… After you have done all that I have mentioned, come back to this room. Now go…"

Light estimated that by telling the public that Kira had won, more people would fear and support him Human always chose the winning side.

Mikami nodded and hurried back to the car.

"Now Takada… I want you to book air tickets that will take both you and me to England by tonight"

"Got it," Takada replied as she took out her cell phone to make the calls.

Light plopped down on the only sofa in the room. His plan had been carried out flawlessly, though he had to sacrifice all of his pieces. Then again by sacrificing them, there will be no one else but he knows the existence of the deathnote. Light conjured up his memories of the beginning of his plan.

on the 26th after Takada called

Right after Takada called, Light exclaimed to the team that he needed to go his room to rest for a while. In the room, Light began to type text messages of instruction to Takada.

Light was leaning on the wall as he waited for a reply. Half an hour later a reply came back.

After he read the message, he deleted it immediately. Ide then called out to Light "Light, we have located the source of her signal. Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, I will be there soon", Light replied. He pressed the button of his watch twice and wrote 'Kiyomi Takada die of an accident 20 days from now' on the piece of paper that came out from his watch.

With this Kiyomi Takada could not be killed if Mikami wrote her name on the deathnote, Light thought.

When Light ,Ide and Aizawa reached their destination, they had found the church had been burned to rubbles. The flame was still going on eating the rubbles of the church. Aizawa quickly got out of the car and asked the firefighters nearby "Have you found any bodies yet?"

"Yes… we have two, one is probably a male and another one is probably female. The both of them are badly burned and crushed under the rubbles, it is hard to identify them" The firefighter replied.

"DAMN IT!!" Aizawa cursed.

Light also left the car and when everybody was not looking, he walked around the church. Behind the burning church there was a forest .Light then noticed a lipstick was dropped near the base of a tree. He analysed the lipstick. It was still brand new and there was no dust on it. He looked at the tree. The tree's branch had been broken.

Light touched the broken branch. There was no sign of growth on the part that had been broken. _It must have been broken recently_, Light thought. Light then scanned the forest that was beyond the tree. He could see a small shackle in the distance, covered with trees and other plants. Light smiled to himself before turning around to meet with everyone else.

Ide, Aizawa and Light came back to the headquarters and broke the news of Takada's death to everyone. Light announced that he was tired and he would like to drive the car alone to take a stroll. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Before going out Light took Watari's cell phone, some thick clothes, and food with him.

Light drove back the car to the old church, the flame had finally died and the firefighters were gone. Light walked his way to the shack that he had previously had seen. He peeked into the shackle. Kiyomi Takada was sitting down on a corner, shivering. She noticed Light's presence "Who's there?"

Light walked into the shackle.

"Oh, it's you Light," Takada breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness; here have some clothes and food."

"Thank you," Takada said as she reached for the clothes and food.

"Once you finish the food, we have to get out of here and find you a place to stay. Do not let your face be seen by anyone. And take this…" Light said as he handed over Watari's cell phone.

"Now I can contact you easily, and that cell phone has a special feature… I will tell you later once you get a place to stay,"

Takada wrapped herself in the clothes that Light just gave her and began to eat her food.

Light sat beside Takada before putting his hand on her shoulder. "You did well, following my instruction," Light whispered. Takada felt warm as Light touched her, she didn't just feel warm physically but in her heart as well. Takada could still remember her instruction clearly that was sent via text message. She did not wish to disappoint Light at any cost. She recited the message back in her thought.

'Leave your current cell phone on and burn the church with the motor bike and the truck, if possible use the deathnote to send any person, preferably woman, that you see to the burned church. Try to burn the church to rubbles. After finding places to hide reply me with your location of your hideout. Then you can burn the cell phone along with the church'

After she had received the text message , she had burned the church with the gasoline as instructed. She was lucky to find a young police woman strolling around the area. The police woman must have noticed the smoke that was being expelled from the burning church. The police woman showed her identification before interviewing her and that was all Takada needed to use her.

She remembered that she had sent back a reply which could be read as 'I am in an abandoned shack around 200 meters behind the church. There are trees covering the track but I have put marks on the trees to give you direction.' Afterward she threw her cell phone into the burning truck.

Takada rested her head on Light's shoulder. She felt warmer and safer now. "For a sec, I thought that you are going to kill me with the deathnote…" she muttered. Light bit his lower lip, if only Takada had been kidnapped so that she could be interrogated, he knew he would not hesitate to kill her. However Light chose not to disclose this idea and picked his words carefully.

"No… I would never sacrifice you, I need you to rule the perfect world" Light replied. In his mind, he just did not intend to sacrifice his piece unnecessarily. Takada still could be useful; she was going to be his trump card.

"…thank you,Yagami" Takada mumbled softly, she could not feel any happier hearing Light's words.

Light sighed as he thought , _I will let her enjoy this now, she would die in 20 days anyway. _

Light began to revise his plan again; everything was going according to his plan for now. His piece was saved and all he needed was to move his remaining pieces to get the checkmate.

**Some update here for this chapter. The longest chapter I have written, just explaining how Takada survived. If there is anything unclear do not hesitate to ask about the storyline in the review. Next sequel will be the main part of Light's plan and explain the reason why everyone died after Light wrote his own name on the deathnote.**


End file.
